Lux Lucis
by goldengreaser
Summary: And Eventualy Vlad found his way to Nelly's.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Vlad or his books **

Nelly frowned as she wrapped her arms around little Vlad's shoulders. He was sobbing, she herself crying. Her heart was breaking. Mellina had been her best friend since childhood. They shared in everything, even Tomas's secret. And Tomas, she had grown to love him as well.

He brought Mellina so much joy. He was good man, err vampire. It didn't really matter what he was, Nelly considered him as much a brother as she had Mellina a sister. They were good and decent people. They didn't deserve to die that way.

She sniffled a bit as she held Vlad closer. He was weeping. She kissed the top of his head, something Mellina would have surely done. His shoulders shook. "Shhhh." He turned around and buried his face into her chest. Nelly sighed.

"It's going to be okay." Vlad just shook his head and held on tighter.

"its not, its not."

Nelly rubbed soothing circles around Vladimir's back. "I know it hurts Vlad, honey, but it will get better. They wouldn't want you to be sad."

"They wouldn't want to be dead!"

Nelly choked back a sob. "No, no they wouldn't. But they would want their son to be happy. Come on lets go home. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry…."

_Almost ten years earlier_

_Nelly had been the first person ever to hold little Vladimir and it was love at first sight. He was a tiny pale little baby. A little fang protruded from his mouth. She remembered smiling at the sight of him. He was so small but he was healthy. They had all been afraid of what might come to pass but the little bundle was healthy._

"_It's a boy." Nelly proclaimed happily cradling the tiny thing. "Here" Nelly handed him to Mellina._

"_Ten fingers, ten toes and one very clean little fang. He's about as perfect a little vampire as we could have expected."_

_From beside Mellina Nelly heard Tomas sigh in relief. The baby gave a tiny cry._

_Mellina kissed the baby's forehead. "It's okay baby. It's okay. Welcome to the world. Your mommy and daddy are very happy to meet you._

"_I think he's hungry." Tomas said looking down at his son._

"_Well breastfeeding is out of the question." Mellina said heartily. The room filled with laughter._

"_I have some blood stored and some formula. Which do you think he would prefer." Nelly looked at Tomas. While she knew about babies this little boy was slightly different. She would have to refer to the father._

_Tomas gazed at his son. "I think we should try some of both. My son may need more nourishment then the average child."_

_Mellina grinned at Nelly. "He's so special isn't he?"_

_Nelly nodded. She was ecstatic for Mellina, no matter how odd the situation was. She knew Tomas loved his wife and son. That was enough for her._

"_He's beautiful. What are you going to name him?" The baby let out a cry, still hungry. Mellina looked at her husband._

"_Tomas?"_

_Tomas grinned stroking the boy's tiny tuffs of black hair. "Vladimir it's a Russian name meaning great ruler. I think it would fit him well."_

_Mellina rocked the baby. "Vladimir Tomas Tod. I love it."……………………………………………_

Nelly had always loved her nephew but she knew no matter how much she loved him she could not replace Mellina or Tomas. They had loved Vlad more then any parent she had known to love a child. When he was a baby Mellina rarely let her son's feet touch the ground. And Tomas was constantly finding activities for them to do.

She would never be able to replace Vlad's parents in his life, but she wanted to be there for him, if only Vlad would let her in.

**Two Days Later**

Nelly walked into the room. She frowned at the site of Vlad curled into a ball. His eyes were blood shot and dark circled. She sighed. "Vlad honey, I have some O positive in the fridge. "

Vlad shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He said softly.

Nelly sat on the bed. "Vlad honey, you have to eat."

Vlad shook his head. "I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

Nelly put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure Vlad?"

Vlad nodded.

"Okay dear, get some sleep."

Nelly walked downstairs and into the living room. She put her head in her hands and cried. If Vlad didn't eat soon, blood or regular food he would die, or worse, lose control. That in and of its self was death sentence. She could not lose Vlad, he was all she had, and she was all that was left of Mellina and Tomas. She loved that little boy.

She had to do something anything. If she couldn't get him to eat who could?

She sat on the sofa and sobbed. Why was this happening? Why?

What was she going to do about her nephew? If she couldn't get him to eat who could?

And then it came, Henry. He was the only one besides herself who knew Vlad's secret. Nelly knew that Vlad might listen if he was asked by someone his own age. She diled the number.

"Hello?"

"Matilda this is Nelly I'm Vlad's Aunt."

"Off course I think we've met at some of Mellina and Tomas's party and Henry and Vlad speak so highly of you . How is Vlad holding up. I really am sorry. We all loved Tomas and Mellina. "

Nelly felt her heart breaking. "Not so good, really. I can't get him to eat. I was hoping Henry might be able to help. Someone Vlad's own age you know…"

"of course. Henry really is worried. He adored Tomas and Mellina, they were such good people."

"Thank you."

"What time do you want him?"

"Any time, I think Vlad really could use the company."

"I'll send him right over. Do you need anything else dear? I know you and Mellina were very close."

Nelly sighed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes thank you."

**Two Hours Later**

Henry gave a rueful smile. "Hi Nelly."

Nelly tried to return his smile. "Hello Henry. Vlad's upstairs."

"Is he okay?" She shook her head.

"He won't eat. I've offered cinnamon rolls, some o positive, blood steak everything. If he doesn't eat…. I'm sorry to worry you Henry."

Henry shook his head.

It would be later that night that Nelly overheard Vlad tell Henry of the circumstances of his parents' death. He had been in the house seen his parents' charred remains.

Vlad eventually started eating again, the load lifted from his chest Nelly never told her nephew what she had heard that night but somehow it always marked the way she treated him.


End file.
